


Break.

by Zeriarth



Category: Beyblade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeriarth/pseuds/Zeriarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Research into just how far you can push a man, how badly you can hurt him, before he breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break.

The cold dark city cast a foreboding outline to anyone approaching it. Tall skyscrapers formed a crown around the top, while dozens of alleys created it’s base. It held citizens of every kind. From the rich and pompous and greed driven, all the way down to the lowly, homeless and beaten people. This story, is about the latter of the two. About one man in particular, Gordo Stevenson.

Gordo slammed the door of the apartment complex and walked out, readjusting the bag he was carrying over his shoulder. He shook his head and sighed as he walked out. He’d experienced all of this before. He stayed the night, and the next day he was kicked out. This time right after sunset, so he was looking forward to finding a nice alley to sleep in. Behind him a few moments later, a woman stumbled out, calling after him.

“Hey darling, please don’t take this the wrong way ok? I’ve got my landlord on my case already and if he knew you’d stay more than a night I--” She was cut off by Gordo raising his hand.

“I’ve heard it all before, it’s fine, you don’t have to worry about me.” He stated coldly.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t!” She yelled out to him, desperate, as he was walking away.

“Like I said, it’s fine. Thanks for the roof and the food.” He yelled back, walking down the street. The lady watched him for a moment more before walking back indoors. Gordo stopped to shake his head and sigh before looking around. He was in a decent part of town, so no clubs nearby where he could find another place to stay. He really would have to sleep in an alley. He stood there, thinking his options over before realizing he was right. Gordo let out a curse under his breath before walking over to a nearby alley. He threw his bag down and sat down beside a dumpster, that thankfully didn’t smell too bad, and gave him a good hiding spot.. Gordo frowned as he reached over and opened his bag, pulling out his thin blanket he’d gotten from someone and draped it over himself. A now faded purple color, couldn’t even remember who’d given him this blanket. He tried not to think about all the people he’d slept with just to have a room over his head and something to eat. Last time he did he had to force himself to vomit from the disgust and shame he felt in his stomach. He looked in his bag again, looking around a bit before pulling out a Rubik's cube. Something else someone had given him, though he couldn’t recall their face. He started to mindlessly work it, trying to find a way to sleep. It never worked, and he knew it never worked, yet still it was far better than pondering his current situation. His mind always drifted back to years ago. Back before he was homeless. Back to when he was still with his best friend, and still talked to his family. But he couldn’t do that anymore. He didn’t want to put his friend or his family in danger. He always told people his story if they asked. He was living a normal life with his best friend, was happy with his family. Him and his best friend used to play every day. Everything from card games, video games, and all kinds of outside games that kids played. Until one day, his friends father told Gordo he couldn’t see his son again. Gordo was told that he would die if he was caught around their house again. He thought he wasn’t serious, despite the rumours of his friend’s father being a gangster, until he saw his friend being beaten in front of him. He ran away that instant, not even going home to tell anyone anything. He couldn’t stand to see his best friend hurt like that, because of him. Gordo sat there, gripping the Rubik’s cube tight as that thought crossed his mind. It had been years and years. Was his friend dead? Was his family dead? Maybe he should go check on them. No, he thought, he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t risk his friends and his family’s life like that. But he had to know. The thought of it had been gnawing at him for so long now, he must know. He sat there, for hours debating with himself whether or not he should. With a tired, deep sigh, he stood up slowly. His back was hurting anyways, and needed to walk, he told himself. He packed the blanket and cube back into his bag before throwing it over his shoulder and setting out again, kicking trash and newspapers out of his way as he left the alley. He walked out to the main street before stopping. He knew he could take this road all the way back to his hometown, where his family, and hopefully his friend were, or he could walk the other way, deeper into the city, and try and find someone to spend the night with. Gordo closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, arguing with himself over what he should do, before finally turning and walking away from the city. Gordo couldn’t stand this life anymore. He couldn’t live like this, a whore for shelter and food. He’d rather die, and he was willing to take the risk that he’d get killed for going back instead of his family and friend. But, this was only the first, of many stupid risks and mistakes Gordo would take.

 

Gordo set out to get away from the city, walking along the road towards his hometown. He mentally cursed himself for deciding to do this at night, but he knew if he didn’t go now, he wouldn’t have the courage to do it in the morning. It was dark and he could hardly see, yet he pressed on. He was also extensively tired as he hadn’t slept yet, but he kept walking, a determination in him now that he hadn’t felt in years. He almost relished that feeling. Gordo hadn’t felt a drive, or motivation in so long, he had forgotten what it was like. He walked for hours and hours without a car in sight. His legs screamed to him for release, but still, he kept walking. Finally, he saw a light coming from behind him. Turning, knowing it was a car, he stuck his hand out, giving the signal that he was looking for a ride. The old faded blue car drove past him, and he lowered his head for a moment, before he heard the car break to a stop. Gordo looked up, and relief and happiness claimed his face, before he ran up to the passenger side, and got in. Inside was a lady, a bit older then him, and the warm colors of her outfit, and the smell of perfume assured Gordo that she could be trusted..

“Where are you heading?” She asked with a smile, looking Gordo over slowly.

“Just the next town over. I just don’t have a ride.” He answered, closing the door. As nice as the lady seemed, Gordo didn’t want to bore her, or make her feel sorry for him, even if he had the energy to keep a good conversation.

“Oh, that’s it? Couldn’t call a friend or something?” She asked curiously, before driving off.

“I don’t have a phone or else I would have.” Gordo stated, trying to keep his eyes open. He was dead tired, but he needed to stay awake. He knew the town was only about a ten minute drive away from his old town, so he’d get there sooner than that.

“Ah, alright. Where in town?” She asked, glancing over as she drove. Gordo gave her the address before closing his eyes, trying to get any amount of strength back. After a few minutes, Gordo opened his eyes to see that they were in town. He shifted himself around in his seat before taking a deep breath.

“Something wrong? You seem rather nervus.” The woman asked quietly, with concern.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Gordo said dismissively. A statement he’d been forced to say over and over again, he dreaded those words. He’d forgotten how to say them without sounding as if he wasn’t fine, and he wasn’t thankful. After another minute, they arrived at Gordo’s house. 

A small building, that you could easily pass by if you weren’t looking for. It sat between two small alleys, with two rather large buildings beside it. Gordo let out a weak smile when he saw that it hadn’t changed at all over the years. 

“Thank you, ma’am.” Gordo said to the lady, and gave her a warm smile before getting out. He took a moment to stand there, looking at the house, and a sudden dread filled him. He was scared as hell as to what would happen when he walked up those steps. Did his grandfather even live there anymore? Gordo had too many questions, but after building up the courage, he walked up and rang the doorbell. A light came on inside, and a few moments later, he heard a tired voice telling him that someone was coming. After what seemed like an hour to Gordo passed, the door creaked open.

“Yes, what is it?” Said the old man there, rubbing his eyes as he did. Gordo stood there silent, unable to find words for this moment, but a smile broke out on his face. “I said what is-” The old man stopped when he saw Gordo there. “G-Gordo? Is that you?” He asked.

“Yes Grandpa, it’s me. I’ve come home.” Gordo stated, throwing his arms around his grandfather, hugging him tight. “I’ve finally come home Grandpa.”


End file.
